Mind Games
by rawriloveyou
Summary: Sequel to If I Should Forget. Murdock's suffering from recent events. Meanwhile Lynch is hatching another elaborate plan to catch the Team; he knows everyone has a weakness. UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE PM ME.
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games.

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is the sequel to 'If I Should Forget', finally. I've switched my ideas around a bit so the sequel I posted and deleted before will probably come after this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy this, please review.**

Chapter 1.

'_Typical'_ Face thought grumpily as they drove down a long highway in the new car he had acquired for them. Much to Bas disgust it was an old, battered Fiat Strada. Face had tried to explain that he should be grateful, getting a car on such short notice, and anyway they couldn't have anything flashy, they needed to stay inconspicuous.

Anyway it was raining. The moment they'd landed back in America, after a long awaited, much needed, week long break in the Caribbean sunshine, the heavens had opened. He thought he could feel his tan fading already.

BA drove, as per usual, grumbling as they went, and the car juddered along, potholes causing the entire vehicle to shudder, and rattling their bones. Hannibal was in the front passenger seat, refusing, point blank, to be stuffed in the back like a child. A privilege reserved for himself and Murdock. Murdock was not his usual bubbly self, his mouth hung open as he slept against the side of the car, legs sprawled across the backseat. The Captain had barely slept since he'd been shot a few weeks ago. His leg was healing nicely, he insisted the pain was minimal and his limp was now barely noticeable. However Face was worried about his friend. The man was a lot more sensitive than the rest of them, he was, as much as they hated to admit it, unstable.

Face was worried that what Lynch had done to him may have left a lasting emotional wound, something that would not heal as easily. His fears had been confirmed a few days after he left the hospital. Murdock had woken all three of them with a blood curdling scream, which ripped through the entire house, as he had woken from a nightmare one night. He had refused to tell the others any details, or even admit that it happened, clamming up immediately. But the pattern repeated each night, and each night he fell asleep in Face's arms. Face had thought going on the holiday Hannibal had suggested, getting out of the country for a while, might calm him. Unfortunately he'd been wrong.

XXXX

They'd decided to stay in a travel lodge that night. Fake names, leaving early in the morning for their next obscure location, Hannibal was sure they'd be safe; and that was always enough for the rest of them.

They slept two to a room, Murdock and Face, Hannibal and BA. Immediately after entering their room Murdock collapsed onto a bed, wordlessly claiming it as his own, and was asleep again within five minutes. Face was reluctant to leave him, but he knew this needed to be done, so he slipped out, down the hall, to speak to the others.

He tapped lightly on the door, every fibre of his being regretting having to do this.

BA opened the door with a scowl, "What d'you want Faceman? Managed to get us another car yet?"

Face knew he was playing on his pride, they both knew he could get them any car he wanted, but this was not the time to rise to the bait.

"You know why we can't have another car Sergeant, and I suggest you don't talk to a superior officer in that tone." Face replied smoothly, smirking he walked past him into the room. BA rolled his eyes.

Hannibal shook his head from the chair he was sitting in. Face marvelled at how he managed to not look tired when the rest of their face's showed classic signs of being worn down by everything that had been happening recently.

'_That's Hannibal for you,' _Face thought, with a hint of bitterness.

"Where's Murdock?" BA asked, it had not gone unnoticed that the Sergeant was laying off the pilot slightly since his nightmares began.

Face silently thanked BA for giving him an opening to the conversation that he loathed to bring up himself, "I left him back at the room, he's out like a light, poor guy's pretty tired." Face wondered if they would pick up on what he was really trying to tell them.

Hannibal, of course, picked up on it instantly, "I'm worried about him too Face, but I'm not sure how much we can do if he won't even admit there's a problem."

"I know," Face sighed, "I just thought that, maybe...maybe he should see a doctor?"

A moments pause before BA spoke up, "I think that'd probably for the best," He told them grudgingly.

Both looked to Hannibal for his reaction, knowing that however informal the team was, they would look to him for leadership. The Colonel looked thoughtful, "That's all very well, in fact I agree with you. But as he's denying the existence of any problems right now, that might be a little difficult."

Face nodded, "I'll try and talk to him."

XXXX

Lynch was standing in front of a group of the best CIA agents in America, a group he was currently in charge of. After proving to his superiors that actually managing to catch the A-Team at all was in fact a step up from what anyone else had managed, and apologising for not coming to them immediately, Lynch had been given the help of these agents to track down Hannibal and his team. He was going to see them jailed once and for all, for he had devised a plan that rivalled Hannibal's in its ingenuity and unorthodox nature. This time it was all carefully calculated, not carried out on a whim.

"We all know Hannibal and his team are good," Lynch grudgingly admitted to his audience, "But my guess is that they wouldn't be half as good without the support of one another, the life of a fugitive must be pretty lonely. We need to get inside their heads, separate them. Divide and conquer." He added the last part with a chuckle, scanning the stunned, confused faces staring back at him and hoping they were top in their class because of actions in the field if this was there reaction to the planning stages.

Lynch was feeling very frustrated that they had not yet grasped the brilliance of his plan, "We use their weaknesses." He clarified.

"They have weaknesses?" A usually quiet man sitting in the back row asked doubtfully.

Lynch chuckled again, "Everyone has a weakness, some that they don't even realise."

XXXX

When Face re-entered his and Murdock's room he found the captain awake, his breathing shallow and quick, brow shining with sweat. His hands shook and once or twice tremors coursed through his entire body shudder.

"Hey Faceman," He said casually, although the effect was ruined by his weak voice, "Where've you been?"

"Just checking what time we're due to leave tomorrow," Face lied easily, "You ok?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm absolutely fine and dandy," Murdock grimaced.

The Lieutenant hurried to sit down beside him on the bed, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders and ignoring how he flinched. That always happened; Face assumed he was still spooked from the dream, "Murdock you're sweating and shaking, and you keep waking up screaming."

Murdock shifted away from him, desperately trying to control his shudders, "If you thought you already knew the answer then why'd you ask?"

"Murdock please speak to me, you know you can always talk to me. I won't say anything to the others if you don't want me to, you know that."

"I know Face," Murdock took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, finally gaining control of the shaking, "But nothing's wrong. I am tired though, its been a long day, having to be in the passenger seat of a plane! What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Murdock..."

"Nevermind, I'm sure you'll wake me up anyway. Night."

And with that the subject was closed, Murdock climbed into bed, fully clothed.

"Murdock I..."

But as Face began to speak, loud fake snored started, and Face gave up for now, heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

When he came out about half an hour later Murdock had changed into his pyjamas and was fast asleep. Face climbed into bed, knowing that in a couple of hours he'd be up again, cradling his best friend, who still denied that there was anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Games.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team.**

**A/N: I completely made up the story about BA's childhood. Also sorry this chapter is a little bit of a filler.**

**Warnings: Minor mentions of domestic abuse and child abuse.**

Chapter 2.

Although Hannibal is allowing them a lie in this morning, they're not leaving until eight o'clock, Face is ready at five. It's still dark outside, but the sky seems clear and he can see the fading stars. After finally managing to get Murdock back to sleep at three, he hadn't slept again himself, so he decided to use up the remaining time while his friend was asleep to speak to Hannibal and BA.

A sleepy eyed BA answered the door this time, letting him in with a small grunt as greeting. Hannibal was sitting up in bed, also fully dressed, "I thought you'd appreciate the lie in Face," The Colonel smiled sadly, they all knew exactly what was going on.

"Couldn't really sleep," Face said, leaving the comment open.

"Can't get though to him?" BA asked, surprisingly softly.

It seemed the question was rhetorical as moments after saying this he left the room, still wearing his pyjamas.

Face raised his eyebrows at Hannibal but his boss just shrugged.

XXXX

"We've got reports of a man resembling Baracus leaving an airport in the south with a small group of men."

"Any trace of where they went?"

"...No Sir."

"Then keep looking! Jones?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ofelia?"

"We've found her, she's in America, had to settle down here after prison, we're sending some agents to visit her now."

"I'll go with them, this is important."

XXXX

BA's fist crashed against the wooden door, "Let me in Murdock," He really didn't want to draw to much attention by waking everyone this early, but needing to wake the Captain.

Murdock finally came to the door a few moments later, his eyes bleary and bloodshot.

"We're not leaving yet are we...you're in pyjamas," Murdock stifled a laugh as BA pushed past him into the room, sitting on the edge of a bed and gesturing for Murdock to join him. Murdock looked perplexed but obliged. The bigger mans face contorted, he found these sorts of conversations difficult, preferring to keep his emotions to himself, he didn't know how to start.

"Face spoke to you and Hannibal," Murdock started for him, before he'd managed to make a sound, "He wants me to talk to him about what's going on." Murdock stared at the floor.

"You...he...he said you wouldn't admit anything was wrong," BA stammered, confused.

Murdock shook his head, with something that looked suspiciously like shame shining in his eyes, "We all know what's wrong. I can't cope, pushed over the edge and all that. I understand that, its happened so many times before, been so much worse, for me not to recognise it. I can admit it to you...but not to Face." Murdock looked up at BA with wide eyes, blinking at him hopefully, willing him to understand.

BA's eyes widened in incredulity, confusion increasing by the second, "I don't...why?"

Murdock took a deep breath as he summoned the courage to look the Sergeant straight in they eye, "Because at the moment I'm struggling to trust him."

BA's jaw dropped and he gaped at Murdock for a moment, uncomprehending, before he managed a strangled, "What?"

"Since...since being chained in that cell, thinking...thinking that Face had betrayed us. I keep having nightmares where it's all true, and mixes together in a horrible dream and I wake up screaming, and he's there for me, like he always will be. But there's just that small, niggling doubt in the back of my mind, makes me move away, stops me confiding in him."

BA's mind sped away from him; Murdock didn't trust Face? The two were best friends; brothers. Not to mention what this would do to the team, they all needed to stick together right now. BA was speechless for a small while before he croaked, "Did I ever tell you about my childhood?"

Murdock shook his head, taken a little off guard by the sudden subject change.

"My father was abusive towards my mother for as long as I can remember. I would go to school each day, come home to new bruises. She shielded me from most of it for years, occasionally he'd hit me, but it was nothing compared to what he did to her. I think she felt trapped, they were married, she didn't make much herself. When I was about thirteen we finally left, snuck away in the middle of the night, haven't seen him since." Murdock was silent, and BA avoided eye contact, distinctly uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to say that I understand what it's like to be alone, not to trust anyone enough to talk about it. Remember Face had the same situation, after his mother abandoned him. We're all a bit messed up like that."

Murdock was stunned, he'd never known anything about this, and to be honest he'd never asked. Suddenly he felt guilty. He also didn't think he'd ever heard the Sergeant speak for such a long time, uinterrupted.

"I'm sorry BA."

"No, this ain't about me. I just wanted you to know that you need to talk about things, not keep them bottled up inside. You know that it wasn't Face's fault..."

Murdock opened his mouth to insist that he did know that, but he couldn't help these dreams and thoughts that his mind concocted. But BA continued before he could utter a word.

"You need to talk to Face and get this sorted, after all, all we've got is each other." And with that final statement, filled with unusually soppy sentiment, BA got up stiffly and left the room.

Murdock continued to sit, contemplating everything the Sergeant had just told him, staring at the speckled wall. Shame rose up inside him; he didn't think he had the courage to talk to his friend.

XXXX

Lynch loved interrogation rooms, the power it gave him, standing over a fugitive, watching them slowly break. The current room was a perfect setting, just a table and two chairs; one of which was occupied by a tanned woman with light brown hair. The scene was lit by one dusty light bulb; Lynch leaned across the table as he began to speak.

"You've been illegally living in the country for over twenty years now, after escaping from prison," Lynch stared the woman in the eye, and to his irritation she glared back defiantly.

"Next week you and your daughter Julia, are going to be deported." Lynch stated casually, watching with pleasure as the colour drained from Ofelia's face.

"No," Her accent was without fault, years of living and working in America had extinguished all traces of her native accent, "My family won't take me back, I have a gringo child. I have a house here, a job. Please."

"That's why I've brought you here Ofelia," Lynch grinned as she flinched at her given name, "I have a proposition for you. If you do me this favour, I can get you a green card, you and your daughter will be able to stay here for the rest of your lives, without hassle."

Ofelia looked apprehensive for a moment, but, as they both knew, she had no choice, "Fine." She sighed, her eyes burning with resentment, "What do you want me to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Games.

**A/N: Ok, a new chapter! Just wanted to say that I'm not sure about timelines here, because I don't know the exact ages of the team (If anyone has an idea of that I'd love to know) but I've tried to make it fit in with the story regardless. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 3.

When they got back into the battered Fiat the next morning none of them spoke. A mixture of tiredness from that night, weariness from the constant moves and their current situation creating silence between them. Eventually it was broken, albeit briefly, by BA, checking directions with Hannibal. After several hours of this Hannibal signalled to BA to pull over at a service station.

"Face we'll go in and get some lunch. BA, Murdock, try not to get too far away from the car, just in case."

Hannibal waited until they were out of earshot of the others before he began to speak again, "BA said he talked to Murdock." Hannibal began slowly.

Face frowned, "I know, he told me when he came back into your room last night."

They entered the building through a pair of automatic sliding doors, heading straight to a cafe. Hannibal carefully studied types of sandwich to avoid looking at Face, "He said a bit more after you left." Face stared curiously at Hannibal. "He said that Murdock admitted to him he was having nightmares."

Face's eyes widened in unconcealed surprise, "He admitted that to BA?" Face repeated incredulously, his facial expression resembled a kicked puppy, "So he's ready to talk about it? What did BA say?"

"I don't know." Hannibal took a deep breath, knowing Face was going to react badly to this , but also knowing that he had to tell the Lieutenant, "Murdock didn't specifically say to BA that he didn't wasn't to mention this to anyone, and I think you need to know. But you need to promise me you'll try not to get angry, and you won't say anything to Murdock just yet."

"Hannibal?" Face's voice was low, questioning.

Hannibal sighed wearily, "Promise me Face."

"I can't promise anything, I have no clue what's going on," Face growled irritated, "Spit it out Hannibal."

In other circumstances Hannibal may have reprimanded Face for his last comment, combined with its harsh tone, but he decided that now was not the time, "Murdock said to BA that he was having nightmares, which we knew. Of course we thought it was that being shot had brought back memories of the POW camp in Bosnia after his crash. And he says it is all of that...but there's something else too..."

Face's irritation, curiosity and worry was increasing rapidly, "What?" He snapped immediately, ignoring Hannibal's warning glare.

"He keeps dreaming that you've betrayed us."

The Lieutenant's face dropped instantly, "What?" He repeated himself after a short pause.

"He keeps dreaming that you've betrayed us," Hannibal reiterated, "Since the recent...incident with Lynch, he said he's finding it difficult to trust you."

Face was silent for a moment, expression blank as he tried to process this information. Face shook his head.

"But it wasn't my fault," Face insisted, "I was lying to get us out of there, and before that I had _amnesia_ for crying out loud."

"I know that Face," Hannibal tried to reassure him, "And so does Murdock. But you know as well as I do that Murdock is very fragile. You held a gun to his head Face," Hannibal raised a hand to stop his protests, "Yes he knows you didn't know what you were doing. But we're the only people he's got in the whole world, and he was convinced, if only for a little while, that his best friend had betrayed him. You'll just have to give him time, let him learn to trust you again."

Face looked, to put it lightly, devastated, and for a moment doubt flickered through Hannibal's mind at his decision to tell the Lieutenant. Soon Face's cheeks flushed with anger, "I'm going to talk to him," Face muttered vehemently, turning on his heel and storming away.

Hannibal turned to stop him immediately, placing a restraining hand on his friends shoulder, "Face think about this. It's not his fault, it's all subconscious. If you are going to talk to him, do it later, more privately," Hannibal searched Face's blazing eyes, "When you've had a chance to calm down."

Face nodded, and Hannibal let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, scanning the area for a place they could get food. That was when he saw her, just a glimpse in his peripheral vision, honey brown hair wrapped into a tight bun, tanned skin, wearing clothing that was more casual than he ever remembered seeing her in before. Suddenly he was back, 21 years ago, to a time where he would have given his life for her.

_XXXX_

_He couldn't keep the grin off his face as he lazily buttoned up his uniform, watching her slowly waking up, hair sprawled across his pillow._

_As hazel eyes opened, all traces of sleep gone, she smiled back at him._

"_Thank you John," She said simply._

"_For what?" Hannibal asked, surprised._

_Olivia didn't answer him, instead checking her watch, and jumping up as she realised the time._

"_You should have woken me," She scolded him teasingly._

"_You looked...peaceful," Hannibal told her softly._

_She wrapped her gown around her before sliding over to him and wrapping her right arm around his waist, examining her left hand and then placing a delicate kiss on his lips._

"_Next step on the ladder to becoming Captain Smith," Hannibal's grin widened as she examined the ring._

_She replied by giving him a sharp slap on the shoulder and laughing slowly, "Don't be so cocky." She gave him another chaste kiss, then, gathering up her clothes she slipped from the tent._

_A couple of days later the first reports came in. They've been infiltrated by a foreign spy who has been feeding their movements to the outside for over a year now. Files are checked thoroughly, each soldier at the base is interviewed vigorously, including the Generals, by people sent from outside. They know it's really a waste of time, if anything had been that obviously wrong with someone's files or character it would have been noticed by now. So the CIA become involved, a complete investigation of everyone, past and present, until they find the traitor. Tension rises at the base._

_A few weeks later Hannibal woke when he heard screaming, female screaming, she was also yelling; in a language he didn't recognise. He exited the tent quickly, only stopping very briefly to pick up his rifle. It seemed that the entirety of this section of the base was awake, emerging from their tents, rifles at the ready._

_At the centre of the commotion was the woman he had heard, still yelling angrily in a foreign language. He couldn't see her properly from here, so he made his way forward quickly, towards a General who seemed to currently be in charge; General Williams._

_He reached General Williams and was about to speak, then he saw Olivia, held by two soldiers, yelling at the top of her lungs in a language he didn't understand, straight at General Williams._

"_Olivia?" He called, straightening up as he reached the General, "General, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, furious._

"_Hannibal," The General sighed, "I'm so sorry, it's her, she's the spy. We got a report from the CIA this morning."_

"_No," Hannibal shook his head, "It's not true, they've got it wrong..." All logical thought had obviously been left back at his tent._

"_John!" Olivia yells, and he tries to move forward to her, but is held back by order of the General._

"_Hannibal look at the evidence, she's speaking in Mexican, and If you could understand what she was saying, you'd know it was true. I'm sorry." The General turns to the soldiers and nods, they take her away, still screaming to anyone who's listening._

_Hannibal fought against the soldiers restraining him, even punching one of them in the face, he's yelled at by the General but he just yells back, too angry with them to care. He still doesn't believe it._

_He's given a few weeks of leave for personal reasons, and then he's back, and it's like everyone's treading on egg shells around him._

_XXXX_

"Hannibal?" Face's confused voice shakes him from his reverie.

Hannibal blinked rapidly for a moment before he was fully aware of where he was. The reason for his flashback flooded back and he scanning the room desperately, before realising she wasn't there. He ran outside the building, seeing no sign of her anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Games.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers so far, you make my day! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

**Warning: Swearing.**

Chapter 4.

Face followed Hannibal uncertainly, watching his boss's eyes wildly searching the place.

"What did you see Hannibal?" Face asked cautiously, "Should we leave?"

Hannibal was still for a few moments, his eyes flickering as he searched desperately through the parked cars. It had been her, he was sure. Then he shook his head, "No, we're fine." He muttered, "Sorry." And he headed back into the building, Face trailed behind.

"Hannibal?" Face tried to question him as he selected sandwiches for lunch, "What was that back there?"

Hannibal smiled reassuringly, "Nothing Face."

"Hannibal that wasn't nothing. Just tell me what's going on."

Hannibal didn't answer, a smile still fixed on his face, it was starting to make Face uneasy.

"Hannibal, come on tell me what's happening. If you don't tell me you're being a bit of a hypocrite considering the situation with Murd..."

Hannibal swung round quickly at that, fixing Face with a hard glare, "I said it was nothing Lieutenant," His voice was commanding, and if Face hadn't known Hannibal for so long he would have stopped questioning right then.

"Hannibal you're all riled up. What did you see?"

"Nothing Lieutenant, I think you're being paranoid." His words were clipped, "I'll see you back at the car."

"Ha..."

"I'll see you at the car Lieutenant."

Face made to speak again, but decided against it. Instead he turned on his heel and headed to the car. As he saw Murdock through the window anger suddenly flared up as he remembered what the Colonel had told him. He bit his tongue, he needed to stay quiet about this for now, as Hannibal had said, before he himself had acted the complete opposite; he needed to wait until he'd calmed down.

XXXX

Hannibal brought five sandwiches back, along with drinks and a mars bar for Murdock. He shared a quick glance with Face before averting his gaze. They finished lunch in the car, in total silence, before leaving and heading to a B and B where they planned to stay the night.

About half an hour later Murdock piped up, "Hannibal, Billy needs to go, if you know what I mean, can we pull over quickly."

Hannibal was about to ask BA to pull over, in no mood to try and deal with Murdock's delusions, when Face snapped, "Murdock there is no bloody dog."

"Facey you'll hurt Billy's feelings, look at him." Murdock pointed to the foot well below him, his face downcast. Face didn't look, too resentful to humour him.

"There's nothing there!" Face hissed.

Murdock recoiled, patting the imaginary dog carefully, before quietly turning to look out of the window.

Hannibal sent Face a look in the mirror that clearly said, 'Oh well done.'

Face just glared back at him, still holding a grudge from earlier, it seemed nobody would confide in him.

XXXX

They got a suite, they still had to share rooms within it but with more space to stretch out. Face, BA and Hannibal were in the living room, while Murdock had retreated to his bedroom. Face took a deep breath and stood up, earning glares from his team mates.

"Don't be harsh on him," BA told him, with raised eyebrows which questioned his ability to do so.

"I have to say something," Face tried to justify his actions, Hannibal remained silent, his lips pursed. Face made his way to his and Murdock's shared room without another word.

He pushed the door open dramatically, and Murdock looked up from the book he was reading instantly, eyes alarmed.

"You alright Facey?" His voice shook, and he placed the book down on the table.

Face shut the door behind him with a bang, instantly regretting it as it slammed shut, "I just thought we should talk," It was quiet, anticlimactic, but Murdock still looked petrified.

"A...A...About what?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just I something I heard from BA and Hannibal. They said you don't trust me?" His voice is deceptively calm, but it's obvious that there's a storm brewing below the surface.

Murdock stood, unsurprised that his friend had sound out. His hands began to sweat, "Face, you've got to understand, I've tried, I've really tried."

"Well obviously you've not tried hard enough," Face hissed angrily, frustration boiling over.

Murdock said nothing in reply, having no answer.

"I'm an idiot," Face let out a slightly hysterical laugh, "I'm a fucking idiot! Thinking that a paranoid mental case like you could ever manage a normal relationship with someone who isn't imaginary! You need medical help!" Face yells.

Murdock's eyes suddenly lit up with fire, and he stood, "I can't help it! The nightmares, the thoughts. If you think that little of me then may be you should just leave."

"This is my room!"

"I don't care," Murdock's voice was low and venomous, a tone Face hasn't heard from the pilot before, "Get out."

Face doesn't protest again, he just leaves. Entering the living room Hannibal has a look that says 'What have you done now?' Neither of them speaks to him, so he collapsed on the couch with a groan.

XXXX

Face had become acutely aware of noises in the night over the past few weeks. Not noises that might signal an intruder, he'd learned that from the army. Now he woke at the slightest mumbling or groaning, it signalled a nightmare and therefore usually pre-empted Murdock's screaming and yelling.

So that night when he heard mumbling he was awake instantly, jumping up and quickly crossing to Murdock's bed, the earlier argument put aside for now. He was surprised when he saw Murdock sleeping peacefully, and his mind suddenly turned on red alert. He crept quickly from the room, heading in the direction of the noises source. He followed the sound to the entrance of Hannibal and BAs room. Confused and curious, with a niggling feeling in the back of his head telling him to turn around and go back to bed, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open a crack.

Through the small gap he could see BAs bed, he expected to see the Sergeant tossing and turning, may be a nightmare related to his religious crisis. But BA was still, so he peered round the door so he could see Hannibal. The Colonels sheets were tangled, and Hannibal tossed as he continued to mumble incoherently.

'_Hannibal's having a nightmare?' _Face thought, slightly uncomprehending.

He continued to stare, finding it strange to see his boss looking so vulnerable, so out of control.

He was interrupted by a familiar, spine tingling sound. Murdock's scream ripped through the silence of the suite. BA and Hannibal were awake in an instant, but Face got away before they could see him, gathering Murdock in his arms as the pilot shook like a leaf.

"F...F...Face?" The pilot stammered, watching him wearily.

"It's not true Murdock," Face told him sternly, rubbing circles on his back, "It's me and I'm never going to hurt you like that. I'm so sorry for what I said."

Murdock nodded, but the slightest glimmer of doubt remained in his eyes.

"I...I...Face I...I think...I think I might...I think I might need some help."

Face raised his eyebrows at the sudden attitude change, "You sure?"

Murdock nodded, leaning into Face as tears began to stream down his cheeks onto Face's shoulder.

Face said nothing, he was glad Murdock was trying to trust him when he was this vulnerable. He would find Murdock a doctor, things would get better.


	5. Chapter 5

Mind Games.

**A/N: Hi, I'm back. Just a quick note before the chapter starts, I've used a little bit of artistic licence in this next chapter. Also the last 'scene' in this chapter is heavily based on my one-shot 'He's Broken', it's Murdock's POV of it; because it was a prequel to this set of stories. There's no need to read it though, I just thought I should point it out. And I didn't know (and couldn't find) what breed of dog Billy is, sorry if it's wrong.**

**A/N 2: I just found out that there isn't going to be an A-Team sequel, *sigh*, I'll just have to keep reading lots of fanfiction then!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team, any recognisable characters are not mine.**

Chapter 5.

They ordered breakfast via room service the next morning and ate it sitting around the table. It contained a variety of pastries, bread, cereals and juices. The atmosphere was still slightly tense between Face and Murdock but it dissolved fast as breakfast went by without incident. Face spent most of it with a phone book out in front of him, searching for local psychiatrists for Murdock, while the rest of them make normal conversation about things such as where they'd go next. But out of the corner of his eye, Face watched Hannibal, who looked unaffected by last night's nightmare. Face was sure that it was something to do with what happened yesterday; when he froze in the service station. Face planned on talking to him about it in private, so he waited for an opportunity to arise.

XXXX

The opportunity arose surprisingly quickly when Hannibal announced he was going for a walk and to have a look around the area. Face sneaked out after him, unnoticed by BA and Murdock. He followed the Colonel down the street, into a park. The park consisted of a large green field surrounded by various trees and bushes, and a gravel path winding round, benches dotted along it. After a couple of minutes walking along Hannibal turned round, looking straight at the bush Face was hiding in.

"Any particular reason you're following me Face?"

Face walked out from behind the tree looking sheepish, "Just thought I'd join you boss."

"Hmm," Hannibal replied looking unconvinced, worrying his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows, "Sure there wasn't something else?"

Face decided he'd have to ask, "It was just...you were acting strange yesterday, in the service station. And you had a nightmare last night."

Hannibal's eyebrows rose further, "Oh?"

"Yeah I heard something, I thought it was Murdock and then..."

"I don't really remember," It wasn't a good lie, obvious and too quick. Plus Face makes his living on this, and he's not at all convinced.

"Come on Hannibal, this will be much easier if you just _tell_ me," Face searched Hannibal's passive expression.

"There's nothing to tell," Hannibal replied, running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"There obviously is," Face persisted.

"Face," Now Hannibal's tone was warning, but he wasn't going to be deterred that easily.

"Hannibal, we're supposed to be friends. You know practically everything about me..."

"Everything?" Hannibal answered sceptically, interrupting with a sly change of topic.

Face stared at the floor for a moment, "Of course, you had to read all my files when you were recruiting for the unit."

Hannibal pursed his lips, but didn't reply, continuing to walk along the winding pathway. Face followed, waiting until the path curved in another direction before speaking again, trying a different tack.

"Any reason you're walking around a park when you said you were going to check out the area?"

But Hannibal counteracted that easily, "You were following me," The older man scanned his face wearily, "I wasn't going to let you do it all day."

Face opened his mouth to reply, but Hannibal continued, stopping to stare right at Face, "Is it a problem that I might wanted to have some time on my own?"

That threw Face, taken aback he stared back into the older man's eyes. Of course, they'd been on the run together for months now, having to stick together like glue; he'd just wanted some space. But the hard eyes revealed a concealed pain. No, there was definitely something else.

"Of course not Hannibal, I was just worried..."

Hannibal nodded and, without another word, continued walking forward.

Face took a deep breath and sighed, still standing where the Colonel had left him, "John..?"

Hannibal twisted round suddenly. The team barely ever used his real name, why choose now when the only person he could ever remember using it regularly other than his family was _her._

Hannibal fixed him with a hard look, Face had caught his attention as he'd hoped but now found the intensity of the Colonel's eyes made him forget what he was about to say.

"Sorry Colonel," Face cleared his throat, "I'll see you back at the room."

Face turned to leave and Hannibal silently berated himself for taking this out on the kid; it wasn't his fault. He would apologise later, but he needed to clear his head.

He continued to amble in the other direction along the sandy-gravel path. But he couldn't keep going, if he left it like this Face would never stop asking what was wrong. So he turned, seeing the Lieutenant reach the line of the trees; he must have been walking slowly. And then he saw a woman walk past him, ignored by Face but instantly recognisable to Hannibal. He started to run towards her, the fleeting thought whistling through his mind; '_I must be going mad_'.

Face turned to look back at the Colonel with a sigh. Then he saw the man hurtling in his direction with alarm. Immediately adrenaline was released, his body getting his ready to run, alarms in his head blaring.

By the time Hannibal reached Face she was gone, disappeared into the trees. Hannibal dashed into the small area of woodland to look but found no-one; she had already slipped away. He returned to Face panting, as his adrenaline began to burn away it was replaced by apprehension. Seeing her twice in two days? He'd worked so hard to forget, either his mind had decided to play tricks on him or someone else was. She was supposed to be in prison, or at least if she was out by now, shipped back to her own country.

Face stared at him with a confused mixture of concern and alarm in his expression, "Boss? What did you see?"

Hannibal shook his head, "We should get back."

Face wasn't going to let it go that easily, whatever Hannibal had seen, today and yesterday, along with his nightmare, had to be linked. Unfortunately, if he'd seen it himself, he hadn't paid attention to it.

"Hannibal, just tell me. If it's something that might hurt the team..."

"You worry too much Face," Hannibal replied with a small, patronizing smile, then his tone changed to a more serious one, "And if anything was going to harm the team, I _would_ tell you."

Hannibal began to walk, heart pounding in his chest as he tried to calm himself. His thought's continued to race, '_Two sightings, no where near each other. Can't be a co-incidence...we can lose them; I needn't say a thing...'_

Face interrupted his train of thoughts, "If it's something personal, you can talk to me," Face tried to catch the Colonel's eye, "You know that."

Hannibal did his best to look sincere, "Thanks Face."

They walked back without another word.

XXXX

Murdock wondered when time had begun to move so slowly.

BA had just sat down at the desk, checking the internet on his laptop for any news that they might have been sighted. Murdock collapsed down on the sofa, splaying himself across all three cushions. He grabbed the remote and surfed through the channels. He reached the news and was about to flick past it when he recognised someone.

The man was old, but still strong, wearing a loose fitting suit and standing uncomfortably in front of a microphone, with paper clasped in his hands. His hair was the same brown as Murdock's and his eyes a similar shape. He spoke shakily into the microphone, his tone emotionless, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

"...I am outraged to learn about the reinstatement of my son into the army without my consent. As his next of kin I should have been informed before he was checked out of the psychiatric hospital he was admitted to; with some serious mental health issues."

The man paused. A headline ran along the screen below him, but Murdock couldn't tear his eyes down to look at it. BA was still unaware that anything was wrong.

"When his face came into the media several months ago, I learned he had been a member of the A-Team for over eight years, without my knowledge." The man continued, tears pooled in Murdock's eyes, "I have read my son's medical history again, with psychiatrists, and now that he's unmonitored by medical professionals we cannot be sure that his medication will be maintained. So I am here to issue this statement; if you see James Murdock it is to be reported immediately as he has been deemed dangerous to the general public." The television cut to a woman in the studio, who continued her report with Murdock's picture, followed by the rest of the team and a recap about their history and warnings not to approach them. But Murdock couldn't see it, his eyes couldn't focus. All those years he hadn't visited his father, assuming he wanted nothing to do with him when he was abandoned at the hospital.

BA stared over at the television, getting up to look at Murdock in alarm. Why were they suddenly talking about them again?

"Fool, who was..?" He stopped short on seeing the pilot's face, tears streamed from his eyes. BA quickly sat down beside him, "Who was that Murdock?"

Murdock shook his head a few times, opening and closing his mouth in a way that was reminiscent of a goldfish, before he could croak out a response, "That was," He struggled to swallow, "That was my Dad."

BA couldn't say a word. Murdock continued to babble, his words soon deteriorating into sobs.

"He thinks I'm insane, that I'm dangerous. They're going to remind the public about us _again_. We'll have to be more careful. One of us might not get away. You guys are gonna go to prison...I don't wanna go back the VA..."

At that moment Face and Hannibal walked through the door, their expressions twisting from strained to concerned as they saw Murdock.

"What's going on?"

Murdock stood jerkily, face deathly pale as he walked robotically to the door and pushed his way out. Face went to follow him but BA put a hand on his shoulder, "Leave him for a little while."

XXXX

Murdock didn't go far, just to a bench outside to get some fresh air. He knew that they'd need to run soon, and that it's his fault. They _should_ be going now, but he needed a few minutes.

Memories pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind, one in particular, taking centre stage. The last time he saw his father; he was barely lucid.

_He couldn't remember how long he'd been in that room. Stuck there other than when he was helped to the bathroom at specific times of the day. Trapped by his own mind. White walls blinded him and he blinked to try and regain a perspective._

_He heard the door open behind him and swung the wheelchair around to look. He doesn't see much, the edges of his vision blurred by medication, the moving forms of two people swirl as they speak to him. He tries desperately to listen to their voice; what language are they speaking?_

_One form comes closer, a face nears his, and through the babble he recognises a word, his name, 'James'._

_He frowns, unsure exactly why he's doing it, and the world begins to tilt upwards and then slowly down again, momentum seeming to keep it going. He forces his eyes shut to block it out._

'_...visitor.'_

_His eyes snap open again; delight flowing through him as he sees the black Labrador who had been following him around recently. Billy._

'_You brought Billy back!' He exclaims._

_The face in front of his turns, and without thinking his hand falls down on the man's shoulder._

'_You see him too,' He whispers intently, leaning in._

_The man stutters something and he continues, 'The dog. His name's Billy. I dunno where he came from; he just keeps following me around. They say he's not really there, but they took him away a few days ago,' He sends an angry look at the other figure, who is coming into focus; a nurse._

'_Oh,' The man replies, 'But they brought him back?'_

_He nods, suddenly finding himself smiling at the floor. White plastic flecked with grey._

'_Captain Murdock,' The nurse speaks calmly, slowly, 'This is your father, he's here to see you.'_

'_James, James,' He hears the voice with recognition this time, looking up to see his father; staring with concern. They both rise from the chair simultaneously._

'_Dad?' He asks, his voice shaking, he can't really believe this is happening; so many other things have turned out to be lies concocted by his mind._

'_Yeah, it's me James,' His father grins, 'How're you doing?'_

_He grins for a moment, ready to answer, when the world melts into a dull grey. The man in front of him morphs into another, one whose dead face haunts his nightmares._

_The man has black hair, plastered on his head with sweat and grime, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nigel', he babbles at him willing him to understand._

Murdock shook his head, desperately trying to clear it. He hadn't seen his father since that day; until now. He had to speak to him, to make things right again.


	6. Chapter 6

Mind Games.

Chapter 6.

Face scowled at the door because he knew he couldn't get away with directing the gesture at either of his team mates.

"We should have gone after him," Face hissed furiously, "Who knows what he'll do?"

Hannibal frowned at the Lieutenant, taking in his aggressive stance, "Murdock's not dangerous Face."

"But he's not well," Face threw back viciously.

"Murdock is just having some trouble adjusting, you can't begrudge him some time alone after what he just learned," Hannibal replied coolly, "And if someone did go after him, it definitely shouldn't be you."

Face looked about ready to start a fight, cheeks flushing as he opened his mouth to retort, but Murdock walked in at that moment, pushing the door open quietly and starting slightly as he saw them all standing in the hall. His eyes were bloodshot, the skin around them puffy and pink. He quickly pulled his red cap down so his eyes were shielded, not moving or speaking, just waiting for the others to say something.

Face looked like he was about to, but BA got there first, "Are you alright Murdock?"

Murdock nodded almost imperceptibly, but his voice was thick as he spoke, "We should go."

Face's anger cooled as he saw his friend looking so vulnerable. Now he just wanted to comfort him, "Murdock," He took a step forward with his arm slightly outstretched. Murdock flinched involuntarily, and Face recoiled as if he'd been stung, "Right," Frustration at the unfairness of it all bubbled and steamed inside, but he turned away before he could do anything he might regret.

Hannibal quickly and quietly confirmed that they were leaving, not speaking to anyone in particular, asking them to be ready to leave within twenty minutes. He then quickly placed an arm gently around Murdock's shoulder and spoke to him in a whisper.

"I know this must be difficult Captain, but when people get emotional, they get careless, and I that's exactly their plan."

"You think someone's got to him," Murdock stated in a croak.

"Yes, I do. But now's not the time to be investigating, we've got to lay low for a while. I need to make sure you're not going to go and see him on your own," Murdock opened his mouth to protest but Hannibal fixed him with a hard stare, "Doing that would put us all in danger, Captain."

Murdock closed his eyes and blew out a weighted sigh, "Ok Colonel."

Hannibal gave him a quick pat on the back before crossing the hall to his and BA's room to start packing. Murdock entered his room with trepidation. Face had his bag on his bed, throwing clothes that he would usually have folded with military precision, carelessly in.

Face kept his head down when the pilot entered and Murdock decided not to press it and didn't speak. Huge emotions span inside his head, like a washing machine of guilt. Why hadn't he contacted his father when he'd left the VA? Told him the medication was helping and he was so much better than he had been. Why did he flinch away from his best friend when he was only trying to help?

'_They're better without me here,' _Murdock thought determinedly, _'The next chance I get, I'll leave.'_

XXXX

By five O'clock that evening they had put one hundred miles between them and the B and B. Once again, silence had suffocated them in the car. BA just kept driving, not wanting to be the one to break the barrier the quiet had built between them. Eventually Hannibal did, quietly discussing directions with BA. The conversation continued even when BA found the right exit, and although Face couldn't hear what was being said, he was sure it was just to give him and Murdock the privacy to talk.

As Face's eyes flickered back from the front seats to the ones adjacent to him, he saw Murdock quickly shift his gaze away; as though afraid to be caught staring.

Any anger Face had felt towards him earlier was long gone, replaced with guilt. He knew Murdock wouldn't speak first, so he was going to have to, "I'm sorry Murdock."

The Captain's eyes flickered back to him, quickly showing his confusion, "For what?"

Face was taken aback. What was he sorry for? For being an idiot towards him of course, for being unsympathetic when it really wasn't Murdock's fault.

"For acting like I did," He replied sincerely.

Murdock put his feet up onto the chair, wrapping his arms around his knees and hugging them close, "Oh. Don't worry about it Facey, it was me, I'm just...being stupid."

Face shook his head vehemently, "No, you're not stupid."

Murdock didn't respond, he just stared at his cargo pants and began to clasp and unclasp his hands.

Face considered for a moment before continuing, "Would it help you to talk about it?"

At this Murdock looked up, eyes shining; innocent and childlike.

"I mean, it might not be possible for you to see a Doctor for a while until this calms down, so may be...I know you don't trust me..."

"I do trust you..." Murdock interrupted quietly.

Face raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"I mean..." Murdock floundered slightly as he tried to explain, "The dreams make it hard to, and I get flashbacks, like today. But _logically_ I know you are my best friend, and that it wasn't real, and that you couldn't help it..."

Face nodded, but Murdock continued, "Just when Lynch told you to hurt one of us, when we thought you'd been working for the other side...even Hannibal believed it."

"That's what I don't get," Face replied intently, shifting down to change seats and sit beside his friend. He didn't sit close, but Murdock still eyed him wearily, "How could you believe me so easily?"

"I don't know," Murdock shook his head, "I was scared, BA was angry...Hannibal was...well I don't really know."

Face nodded, "Ok," He looked thoughtful for a moment, "So how do you feel about me now?"

Murdock smiled apologetically, "I don't know that either."

XXXX

They arrived at a quaint detached house, rented for the night over the phone, at around ten thirty. Although they'd spent most of the day sitting down, travelling in the car, they were all exhausted. Hannibal asked Face to come with him to the twenty-four hour supermarket, just a ten minute walk down the road, so they could leave the car for the others. BA had driven most of the way and looked like he definitely needed some sleep, and the Colonel thought that, in Murdock's situation, he would appreciate some time alone.

So with quickly put together disguises of caps, hoodies and jeans, they headed off in complete silence, neither having forgotten what had been said over the last couple of days. Face, hating to leave an issue like this hanging in the air, was the first to speak, when they reached the second aisle of the shop.

Since hearing Murdock's reasons in the van, _'I was scared, BA was angry...Hannibal was...well I don't really know...' _curiosity had reared its head, and he couldn't help but ask.

He didn't try to be clever about it, he just asked; the Colonel would likely have seen through any lies he created, "Why did you think I was working with Lynch?"

Hannibal eyed the Lieutenant wearily, "I was scared."

Face frowned; he wasn't buying that, "Hannibal, you're never scared; or at least you'd never admit it. You've always got some insane plan in the making that you haven't told us about yet."

Hannibal shrugged, he knew sticking to his story was essential, "It caught me off guard," Then he inwardly winced, knowing exactly what Face would think of that. What was happening at the moment; _that_ had caught him off guard.

Face's eyebrows shot up, "You honestly think I'm going to..."

"Do you honestly think that the fact that one of us was a _spy_ wouldn't bother me? And I've known you so much longer than..." Hannibal cut him off.

"Exactly, so you should know by now when I'm making up some bullshit to try and get us out of there!" Face shot back, his voice raised.

Hannibal's reply was almost a whisper, reminding Face where they were; it was late and almost empty and their voices echoed faintly off plastic walls and floors, "Yes, but I have experience in discovering that I didn't know someone as well as I thought I did. Trust me, after the first time you stop fighting and just believe what they say."

Face took a small, involuntary step backwards, "But...that's me; let down by all those foster parents and people at the orphanage..." Face paused, Hannibal wouldn't look him in the eye, instead perusing shelves, "What happened?"

"Hmmm?" Hannibal questioned in an overly nonchalant tone.

"Who...Oh, of course," Realisation dawned in Face's eyes, "Morrison."

Hannibal looked over at Face with hard eyes, "Yes."

Face nodded, "Right."

They both heard the unspoken 'sorry' but both knew that Face would never say it out loud.

It was then that Hannibal glanced down the aisle and saw her, casual in jeans and trainers, walking across the gap between aisles. With one quick look he saw the entrance to the storage room, covered by hanging plastic, grabbed Face and pushed him inside, pressing him against the inside wall with a hand firmly over his mouth.

Face's eyes widened in alarm, taken off guard, as he struggled against Hannibal, grunting under his hand. Hannibal just stared for a moment before whispering, "Face, we need to be quiet; this is _serious_."

Face nodded a little, and Hannibal slowly removed his hand, although not moving back.

"What did you see?" Face whispered back intently. Hannibal didn't reply, sneaking a quick look around the entrance; the woman was standing there, picking items off the shelf.

It wasn't _her_.

Hannibal let out a deep sigh of relief before turning back to see Face, "False alarm."

"False alarm." Face repeated incredulously, "You've got to give me more than that."

"Everything's fine, that's all there is to know," Hannibal's eyes turned hard once more.

Face didn't look impressed, shoving Hannibal away from him and stalking out through the plastic curtain. Hannibal followed quickly, glad it was late and not many staff were around. A few paces down the aisle, Face swivelled on his heel, glaring daggers at the Colonel.

"Start talking Hannibal."

**So, what did you think? Please leave me a quick review to let me know, I'm becoming a little unsure about this story at the moment so any constructive criticism would be most useful.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mind Games.

Chapter 7

Hannibal's face was pale as he strode past his Lieutenant, hearing footsteps following close behind him as he paid at the self-checkout, focusing on placing the food into the plastic carrier bag.

"Well?" Face's impatient voice asked from behind him.

Hannibal sighed; this had been inevitable from the start, "Go back to the house," He replied quietly, "I'll meet you there and we can talk."

Face's eyebrows shot up, "No, I think I'll wait."

Hannibal swivelled around, shoes squeaking on the plastic floor, his tone changing from resigned to that of a CO, "Go to the house, Lieutenant."

"Come on Hannibal, you can't use...you've got to _talk _to me; you're worrying me..."

Speaking quietly now, the Colonel answered, "I'll explain everything back at the house."

"No you won't," Face shook his head, his voice above usual volume and too loud for the quiet shop, contrasted with Hannibal's, "You'll just brush me off like last time, make me look like the bad guy in front of Murdock and BA. Just talk to me..."

"I will," Hannibal interrupted, voice louder now, swiping another item across the scanner viciously, "When we're back at the house."

"Well, I'll wait to walk back with you," Face replied slightly petulantly.

"Lieutenant..."

Face took a small step back, fake smile set in place as he raised his hands, "Alright Sir, I'll go." Face turned sharply and strode away quickly with Hannibal frowning at his back.

May be Face was right; he should be able to talk to the Lieutenant about this. He'd known him for almost ten years now, and he did know practically everything about the younger man. But this was something Hannibal had never voluntarily told anyone; unless you were there you didn't know. Morrison had known, they'd been good friends for many years before that; but they'd rarely talked about it.

It was still painful to think about twenty-one years later.

He picked up the carrier bag with another nostalgic sigh, leaving the store swiftly but ambling the whole way back, thoughts caught up in another time.

"_I love you too."_

"_Marry you?...Of course, I've been waiting for you to ask for months."_

"_I do love your hair in the mornings, John."_

"_I love you."_

XXXX

He arrived back at the house to find everyone gathered in the kitchen; BA and Murdock perched on stools around the high oak table, while Face paced, coming to an abrupt halt when Hannibal walked in. BA's hand came down from where it had been running it along his mohawk, resting on the table as his eyes flitted between the Colonel and the Lieutenant. It was obvious to Hannibal that a conversation had abruptly stopped the moment they heard the front door swing open.

Hannibal said nothing to begin with, placing the carrier bag in the middle of the table, before a quick, "Dinner is served."

He attempted a retreat from the room, but turned to find Face standing in the doorway. Murdock and BA watched from their stools. They hadn't eaten since that morning, but the plastic bag remained untouched.

"What's goin' on Hannibal?" BA asked with genuine curiosity etched into his features, along with a touch of concern.

Each member of the team was watching him expectantly, instead of speaking he grabbed a cigar from his pocket and lit it, sitting down at the table he smoked it for just a few seconds, before stabbing it out on an ashtray which lay just off centre on the table.

"I think we're being followed," Hannibal told them quietly, "Or, we _were_ being followed."

BA and Murdock showed immediate signs of worry; BA's fist tightened on the table while Murdock began worrying at his bottom lip.

"And you didn't tell us this before?" Face hissed angrily, "You said it wasn't..."

Hannibal shook his head regretfully, cutting Face off, "I thought we would be fine, that it was just a co-incidence...but the sightings were too far apart from one another for it to be that..."

"Colonel, what are you talking about?" Murdock asked before Face could, "What sightings?"

"In the service station, a couple of days ago. In the park this morning. I thought I saw...in the supermarket just now. But it was a mistake, I think I was just thinking about it too much..."

Murdock nodded thoughtfully, obviously Face had filled them in on what had been happening to the Colonel over the last couple of days.

"But _who _was it?" Face insisted.

"Just someone I used to know."

"Well, what do they look like? We'll all need to be on the lookout." Face continued, either oblivious or too fed up with going round and round in circles to get this information, to notice that Hannibal was staring at the wooden table with obvious discomfort.

"Face," BA snapped at him, snapping the Lieutenant back to reality. Face sat down on the remaining stool, everyone leant into the table; just waiting for any answer.

Hannibal didn't look up as he spoke, keeping his cold blue eyes, their usual gleam diminished, fixed on a pattern in the wood, "She was someone I knew...someone I thought I knew, over twenty years ago."

No one spoke as the Colonel paused, waiting expectantly for more.

"Olivia. We were engaged," Face's eyes widened in astonishment, BA's jaw dropped slightly and Murdock blinked a few times in surprise. None of them could bring themselves to speak.

"But it turned out she was a spy, Mexican, she was put in prison and I hadn't seen her since."

Complete silence followed his confession for one precious moment, and then a quick mess of questions broke out.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"It definitely wasn't her in the supermarket?"

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Face asked and the others fell silent. It was clear when Face said 'us' he meant 'me'.

Hannibal let out a long breath, making a sound none of them had heard from the Colonel before; so weary, so tired, his face fell with it and for once everything he had been through showed on his face. It was just for a second, covered quickly before he spoke, "It's not easy to bring up."

There were several different connotations to that sentence, but Face couldn't bring himself to pry when Hannibal looked so vulnerable. So he was silent, and so was everyone else, no one knew what to say.

"It was a long time ago," Hannibal's hoarse voice broke harshly through the silence, "I'd put it behind me. But now it seems someone is exploiting this and Murdock's father to get to us."

"So what do we do Bossman?" Murdock asked.

"We keep moving," Hannibal stood and moved to leave but Face followed close behind him.

"Boss, I'm sorry, I just..."

Hannibal just nodded and retreated to his room.

XXXX

Murdock couldn't leave everything as it was, how could they expect him to just ignore the fact that his father was encouraging people to help track him down? No, he had to go and see him, explain things. He was sure he'd still be at the old family home, and if not it was a good starting point. He wouldn't be coming back; they were better off without him.

He dressed in the lounge so he'd be less likely to wake Face, scribbling a quick note explaining and grabbing the keys before heading out of the door.

The team could easily get another car, and BA would be glad to see this one go. It was two in the morning when he started it up grimacing as the sound of the engine pierced the quiet night. In about two hours he'd be standing outside the house he'd grown up in, he might be able to speak to his father, who he hadn't seen in almost ten years.

What he hadn't bargained for at that moment was for the passenger side door to open and for Face to climb in with a cheery, "Where are we going then?"

Murdock jumped so high he almost hit his head on the roof. Face fixed him with a stern look which plainly said; 'Explain.'

"I just fancied a night-time drive Facey, to think about things, you know. And that'd be a lot easier to do alone..."

"Well, that makes sense," Face pretended to ponder thoughtfully, "But then, I found this note, it makes a lot of sense too." Face pulled the note Murdock had left on the table from his pocket, deciding to quote some of it, his tone angry now, "'I'm leaving, going to see my father, he's got to know that we're innocent. I probably won't come back, sorry for taking the car...'"

Face looked up from the scrap of paper to glare at Murdock, "After running off the other night I can't believe that you'd pull another stunt like this."

Murdock didn't look at him, just staring blankly forwards, "I need to see him Face, and you know Hannibal's on red alert right now, he thinks it's a trap, he wouldn't let me go."

Face's anger began to fade, he understood exactly where the pilot was coming from; he would do the same thing if it was him; trap or no trap. "He's probably right," The younger man insisted, "But you should have at least told me, so I could come with you for back-up."

Murdock shook his head, turning the key back in the ignition and cutting off the engine, "I'm not putting you in danger just because I need to sort something personal."

Face ran an exasperated hand through his hair, "Murdock, that's what friends are for, I care about things like this. I _want _to help you."

"You should stay here."

"Not a chance."

"I am telling you to go back into the house, Lieutenant," Murdock told him in the most commanding voice he could muster.

"You can pull rank Murdock, but I'm not going anywhere. We're not in the Army anymore anyway."

Murdock almost growled in irritation at Face's stubbornness, "Did you follow me down here? I thought you were asleep."

"I was," Face confirmed, "But I heard you and I thought..."

"Oh right," Murdock mumbled; realising he was talking about the frequent nightmares.

"Anyway, you said you weren't coming back," Face lightly jabbed the paper with his finger.

"I'm a danger to you all now, you're better off without me. If you guys get caught you go to prison, I only go to..." Murdock shuddered involuntarily.

"I'm coming with you," Face said, ending any further protests, "Now let's get going so we can be back sooner."

Murdock sighed but started the car again and reached for the gear stick with a shaking hand.

"Do you want me to drive?" Face asked kindly. The pilot nodded and they quickly switched seats before driving off into the night. Murdock's note sat in Face's pocket, but neither of them thought to write and leave another.


	8. Chapter 8

Mind Games.

**A/N: I finally got round to watching the extended cut of the film, and it was awesome. There's a brilliant extended scene at the safe house which definitely warrants some fanfic, and also, Murdock singing a little of Phantom of the Opera; I highly recommend watching it. Just wanted to say a big thanks to my reviewers, they really make my day!**

**Also jemlou, there is a reason for the switch between Olivia and Ofelia, which will come to light soon.**

Chapter 8.

The closer they got the more Murdock began to fidget, unable to get comfortable in the cramped passenger seat. Face, on the other hand, was struggling to keep his eyes open. It was coming up to four in the morning, and he'd only just managed one hours sleep before he heard Murdock leaving.

When Murdock shifted for the umpteenth time, Face decided that he had to take his mind off it with conversation; it would help keep him awake anyway. Of course there was a small matter to discuss, of what they would do when they actually reached the house.

"Murdock, buddy?" Face asked with a glance over at his friend. Murdock's head snapped round to look at him, eyes wide; but for now he said nothing.

"What were...what exactly were you planning to do when you got there?"

Murdock bit down on his bottom lip, eyes not making contact with Face's.

"Well...there wasn't really much of a plan other than explain to him..."

Face sighed, doubts about doing this without Hannibal and BA's backup, without even telling them where they'd gone had been niggling at him for most of the drive. Now they resurfaced suddenly, sending new waves of worry through him.

"We should ring Hannibal and BA," Face tried to suggest gently, meeting with immediate protests from the pilot.

"I'm not getting them in trouble too," Murdock insisted, shaking his head more than was necessary, "I'm still not entirely happy that you're here."

Face rolled his eyes, "They would want to help."

"They don't want me to go..."

"Because they know it's dangerous." Face replied, slightly sharper than he had intended.

Murdock was very close to pouting at Face, instead he turned back to stare out of the window, into the blackness which shielded everything from view.

"Murdock, come on." Face almost whined, his tone apologetic, "You've got to agree that going in there without even telling them where we've gone is not a good idea."

Turning back slightly to stare out of the windshield instead, Murdock nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I'll ring them now," Face knew it was early but it was important that they know now, they might be able to get to them so they could make a reasonable plan that might make this work.

Pulling into a lay-by, because he was tired as it was, and any other distraction from the road wouldn't help matters. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly pressed speed dial '2' for Hannibal. It rang five times before it was answered, Hannibal's tone was urgent, with no trace of sleep.

"Face? Why are you ringing me? Where are you?" Urgency mixed with concern now, Face knew that late night calls never meant anything good.

"I'm on the road with Murdock, we're going to see his fath..."

Before he had a chance to finish, Hannibal interrupted him angrily. Murdock could hear the tiny voice shouting down the phone, catching the occasional word and filling in the rest for himself.

"...irresponsible...stupid...thinking...Murdock is...plan..."

Face stayed silent for the whole of the tirade, wincing slightly while Murdock stared, wide eyed and apologetic. Eventually it came to an end and Face quietly told him where they were, saying he'd ring back when he'd found a place for them to meet.

Murdock groaned, "Sorry Face." He stared down.

"Don't worry about it, he's just..." Face trailed off with a sigh.

"Going through a lot right now?" Murdock guessed an end to that sentence.

Eyebrows raised, Face muttered, "Yeah," and started up the car again.

XXXX

At eight O'clock, sipping coffee in a local cafe after waiting in the car park for a few hours, Murdock and Face watched the other two members of their team enter, looking unimpressed. They were spotted quickly and Hannibal and BA quickly sat down on the opposite bench.

Nobody said anything but a waitress came over to offer some more coffee to which only Face said yes, with an over practiced, charming smile that required no effort on his part, and she poured it quickly and left them. The tension hung thick in the air.

"Were you planning to call, Captain?" Hannibal asked coolly.

Murdock remained silent under the Colonel's glare, beginning to fold a napkin in his hands into something vaguely resembling a swan. BA watched Hannibal closely, nothing more had been said about Olivia, and when he'd tried to lead the conversation there on the drive down he'd been brushed off. Not wanting to press such a sensitive issue, he'd remained silent for the remainder of the journey.

"Didn't think to leave a note? Anything?"

Face chanced a glance at Murdock and, seeing his morose expression, spoke up for him, "He did leave a note, but I picked it up on my way out to stop him."

Hannibal's eyebrows shot up, "A good job you did too." There were a few more moments silence before Hannibal let out a sigh and continued on a different tack, "You know this is a trap, don't you Murdock?"

Murdock nodded, still not making eye contact with anyone. Placing the napkin swan on the table he watched as its head drooped down.

"We're going to have to get in and out fast. There won't be much time to talk." Hannibal paused for a moment, a flash of paranoia causing him to glance outside and Face's confidence plummeted as he saw how on edge his CO was.

"There'll be someone watching the house. Murdock, is there any information you can give us about the lay out of the house?"

Murdock now stared at flecks on the table, his mind creating shapes and pictures from them. He could see a grand piano, with a giraffe standing on top of it, "He might not even live there anymore, but if it's still as I remember it we had a fair sized back garden with a high fence and a back door, which we rarely remembered to lock...but it was different then..." Murdock's eyes glazed over, his mind remembering a different time.

"Murdock," Hannibal tried to make the pilot focus, but it came out a little sharper than he'd intended, "Anything else?"

Murdock shook his head, "Couple of hedges for cover, but nothing particularly big. They could be long gone though..."

Hannibal nodded, and then drained his coffee, "Let's get going then."

XXXX

Parked a few blocks up the road from Murdock's old house, BA sat on red alert in the drivers seat of the battered car, waiting for any sign of trouble. The CIA had been easily noticeable in their undercover car near the house, the suburban area making it strange for two men to be sitting in the car on such a sunny midmorning. However there was sure to be more of them, in less obvious places.

Hannibal had decided they needed to play on the fact that this was, almost certainly, a trap. Using any loopholes Lynch had left for them to get into the house and getting back out again before they were pulled shut. It wouldn't give Murdock much time, but it was their best option at the moment. Face wasn't convinced it was the most brilliant plan that Hannibal had ever come up with, but at the moment, he didn't think he could blame him.

So BA was left in the car, the designated 'getaway driver', while the other three attempted to scale the large wooded fence that bordered the entire back garden, uninterrupted, even by a gate.

It wasn't the most dignified of entrances.

Once in the garden it was only a matter of making it to the door, which, as Murdock remembered, and as Hannibal anticipated from the 'trap' idea, was unlocked.

The moment the door opened, the man Face and Hannibal recognised from the television, and the one whose face had been occupying Murdock's head near constantly since he'd heard the news, jumped towards them.

They had entered the kitchen, Murdock had only a fraction of a second to register that it had barely changed before his father began to hiss at him.

"James, what the hell do you think you're doing here? Get out, get out now before they see you!"

Murdock, overwhelmed and, for once, lost for words, could only gape at his father's words. Face and Hannibal waited anxiously for some kind of reaction.

Murdock's father sent a terrified glance to the window at the front of the house, where the CIA agents were clearly visible, before grabbing his sons shoulder and forcing him down behind the counter. Face and Hannibal quickly followed suit, and the four of them found themselves huddled on the lino flooring.

"The kitchen hasn't changed," Murdock casually voiced his earlier thought, with incredulous looks from Face and Hannibal. There eyes screamed, 'Limited time' at him.

"James, what the hell are you doing here," Murdock's father repeated, "It's not safe!"

That sent Murdock on the defensive, glaring straight into his father's eyes, "You're the one telling people _I'm_ dangerous and to stay away from me."

Murdock's father let out a long breath, "I had to, I didn't really have a choice..."

"So you don't think that?"

A small pause, "Son, we've not seen each other for so many years, is this what you want to talk about?"

Murdock shook his head, "Look, I know it's not safe, and that we don't have much time. I just wanted to...I just _needed _to say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, for not contacting you when I left the hospital and..."

"Yes you should have, but I'm sorry too, I should have visited...I didn't know what to do..."

Murdock chose that moment to envelope his father in a bone crushing hug, which lasted almost a minute before he pulled back, a grin firmly in place.

Murdock just shook his head again, "It's ok." Then he turned to his teammates, "This is the Colonel and Faceman," He told him pointing them out, "Guys, this is my Dad, William Murdock."

Bizarre though the situation was, Face shook his hand and introduced himself as, "Templeton Peck," and Hannibal quickly did the same, "Hannibal Smith, nice to finally meet you, sorry it's like this."

William eyed Hannibal for a couple of seconds, "Did you check James out of the hospital?"

"He was released into my care, yes." Hannibal nodded holding the man's gaze firmly, "We made sure he had his medication and I believe his condition has improved."

William bit his lip and his eyebrows came together for a moment before he snapped a quick salute. Hannibal saluted in return; he knew the man's military background. May be Face was right, he did know a lot about the team from their files.

"You need to leave," William's eyes swept across the three of them, "They're out there..."

William trailed off when he heard footsteps, and the four of them stood up immediately, but it was much too late. CIA agents swarmed into the medium sized kitchen, trapping its four previous occupants inside.

Lynch stood at the front, smug smile in place, where it usually sat in situations like this.

Two agents just behind him held two women, one was young; no more than 25, with a crop of brown hair. The other had olive skin, and, out of the corner of his eye, Face could tell by Hannibal's expression that he recognised her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again," Lynch's smirk grew, "Even if there is one of you missing. No matter, Smith. I have a proposition for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Mind Games.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys honestly brighten my day! On with the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long...sorry if this seems a little unrealistic...**

Chapter 9.

Nobody spoke. Nobody really knew what to say. Face's eyes flickered between the CIA, with their two, what looked to be hostages; examining the woman, who he assumed to be Olivia, and then back to his three allies in the room.

Murdock had begun to tremble ever so slightly, his eyes a little glazed. The pilot had been put under a lot of stress lately and Face knew they needed to get out of there before he got any worse. Murdock's father, William, also looked slightly terrified. He was not a young man, but he stood tall, reflecting a military past. He stood close by Murdock, attempting to be a soothing presence.

Hannibal, on the other hand, had frozen stock still, staring at 'Olivia'. The woman stared back, her eyes revealing a mix of emotions; defiance shone through.

Face waited for Hannibal to snap out of it, but the silence stretched on far too long, and feelings of disbelief were replaced with a need to fill it. So he cleared his throat and spoke up himself, "What do you want Lynch?"

Lynch let out a humourless chuckle before he spoke, Hannibal's unresponsiveness was starting to panic Face now, and the conman was sure it was doing nothing to help Murdock, "I want to make a deal with Smith. If he's up to it?"

To Face's immense relief the Colonel seemed to come back to himself and turned to Lynch to address the issue, "What deal?" He asked sternly.

"A trade." Lynch paused, looking like he was enjoying drawing this out, enjoying Hannibal's uncharacteristic lack of confidence, "Both...Ofelia and Julia will go free, with green cards to allow them to stay in America."

Face frowned in confusion at the name used, watching for the Colonel's reaction. Hannibal winced slightly, for reasons Face could not fathom, but recovered quickly, "And in exchange you want us to come quietly?" He asked with humour in his voice.

Beside him Face was now staring at the young girl identified as Julia. She didn't look at anyone, staring at the floor instead. The Lieutenant's brain began to add up, as he came to the conclusion of who she was, observing familiar eyes. A glance at Hannibal showed no emotion from the older man; did he know? If he hadn't before, Face was sure the Colonel had worked it out before he did.

Lynch chuckled, "No Smith, I know _that's _never going to happen. I just need you."

This got no vocal reaction, just a stunned silence, so Lynch continued with his terms.

"I can secure a retrial, a much shorter prison sentence for the charge of escaping lawful custody; Smith that charge can be made to lean solely on you, as you broke your team out." Lynch raised his eyebrows, "Think about it."

"Why would you do that?" Hannibal's eyes flickered briefly to Olivia.

Lynch paused for a moment, and then replied with a shrug, "I need this case closed. I have higher profiles cases that require my attention." He gave a small smile, "Not that following you around the country hasn't been fun."

When Hannibal didn't reply immediately to shoot this idea down to the ground, Face rounded on him, his expression incredulous.

"You can't seriously be considering this?"

Hannibal turned to Face, his expression almost apologetic, "Think about it Face, it makes sense. A shorter sentence, you could all have your lives back...Olivia..."

The woman looked up, her face glowing with hope as she starred at Hannibal, the Colonel couldn't continue, he just stared back; he hadn't seen her in such a long time. No matter what she'd done, or what Hannibal always secretly believed, been wrongly accused of, he still loved her. The strange thought crossed his mind that it would be oddly poetic for them both to be falsely accused and sent to jail.

Murdock finally came back to himself, taking a step forward, "No way Hannibal, we're not going to let you do that."

Despite their words, both Face and Murdock could see that their CO had already made up his mind, exchanging desperate looks.

"Colonel, you can't turn yourself in..." Face paused while Hannibal stared him down, "We need you."

"Yeah Colonel," Murdock came in to back up the Lieutenant quickly; "Don't you dare turn yourself in after all we've been through to stop us getting put back inside."

Hannibal shook his head, "This is the best deal we're going to get, and I imagine it's only a one time offer. Anyway can you see another way out of this?"

Face stepped in front of Hannibal, as if trying to block him, "You can't actually believe what he's saying?"

Hannibal lowered his voice to a whisper, "Of course I don't, but there's no other way, Face."

"There's _always_ another way," Face insisted quietly, "Always a plan, remember?"

Hannibal didn't reply, taking a sidestep and looking away from his two men, their eyes showed too much disappointment, "Ok Lynch."

Now Murdock strode forward, stepping in front of the Colonel before he could make a move, looking angrier than his teammates had ever seen him. "Don't try an' say that this is all about helping us," The pilot told him sternly, "This is about _her _and you know it."

Hannibal drew himself up, using his two inch height advantage, "If it is Captain, it shouldn't matter to you," He attempted to move forwards but Murdock still stood in his way.

"It does matter Colonel, if you're going to go to..."

Murdock was cut off as Hannibal pushed roughly past him, straight towards Lynch, "Let them go, and then take me."

"Boss..."

On instruction from Lynch, the CIA agents made to release Olivia and Julia, and in less than a second all hell broke loose.

Using skills gained in the military, BA had managed to enter the house and remain undetected behind the CIA agents, by even his own team mates; distracted as they were by Hannibal's decision. BA had managed to silently incapacitate about five agents, but they were still outnumbered, and as the Sergeant sent a strong punch into the back of another's head to stop Hannibal being handcuffed, the others quickly took the hint and began to do the same.

Face smashed a right hook into ones face, but received a sharp jab to his side from another. He quickly signalled to the others, pointing at the door. They understood what he meant, they had to get out quickly, this was a fight they weren't likely to win.

Murdock's father had gotten the message, from his position avoiding the fight he edged around the kitchen, reaching the door and slowly pulling down the handle. Murdock made it to the door first, insisting that his father went out first and waiting for the others. BA and Face came next, but as the three turned to see where their leader was they saw he was trying, unsuccessfully, to break through the wall of agents to Olivia and Julia.

The agents now seemed to be ignoring the three of them and focussing on Hannibal, quickly closing in. Face thought fast, he saw the wire leading to the metal light which hung from the ceiling running up the wall and along to the light. He flicked the switch off and turned off the light, which caused no reaction in any of the agents, then grabbed and ripped the wire from the wall. He pulled it taught so it ripped away from the ceiling, pulling the light down so it came crashing down to the floor and the bulb smashed, causing a momentary distraction. BA lurched forward and grabbed Hannibal's arm, dragging him out of the garden. With help from Face and Murdock, he shoved the older man over the fence and they quickly followed, having to drag a protesting Hannibal all the way to the car. BA swerved away down the road, ignoring the Colonel's shouts.


End file.
